


Sunset

by kirakirakirari



Series: slowly collide [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: F/M, Pointless fluff, because i need appleshipping fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 08:56:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4998595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirakirakirari/pseuds/kirakirakirari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>or: when the world begins to dye red</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunset

The afternoon sky of City is always the same everyday; or at least it seems so to him. He doesn't say it isn't beautiful, because it is. How can it not be beautiful when the sky is painted with an arc of light, the hiding sun shows the citizen a mixture of red and yellow and pink and orange and blue? A picture perfect, Rin says, with blended shades of bright color.

_Too bright._ Yugo often thinks.

The sky is barely cloud this particular day, and the weather is surprisingly nice, with some occasional fresh breezes that make the fallen leaves dance on the street, and if he could choose, Yugo'd rather ride around, because even though watching sunset and riding are both his daily activities, Yugo can't really enjoy looking at the entire neighborhood of apartments raised above the coiling roads. The sky is still pretty, but it doesn't catch his attention anymore - maybe except when he dreams, of dragons and speed and —

But he's here again, standing with Rin as she looks so enraptured with the scenery. Yugo doesn't and won't try to understand why something as simple and boring as sunset can fascinate her that much. He wonders things when he he happens to glance at her (a lot of times). Why does that the world begins to dye red make her excited, her eyes widen and her lips curl into a bright smile, as if she's watching the most beautiful scenery in the world? (City is beautiful too, and she's told him that she'd like to watch the sunset from the highest tower, but they don't have time for that, because everytime they want to, they always ending up on his motorbike and marking along the road with burning speed.)

Rín's hair moves with the wind, sometimes blocks his view, and other times he wonders why he wonders this. It's just Rin, a girl full of starlight dream and sunset memories, Everything is normal, everything is peaceful, and they can enjoy every single day —

Sometimes, Rin catches him staring, and she questions and demands an answer as if he can know what she wants by staring back at her. There is no frown, no scolding, just Rin and Yugo; just she's looking at him with really really bright orange eyes. Finally, he chooses not to answer, just sighs in resignation. He wonders vaguely if she only does it to make him uneasy, well, it's Rin, what does he expect?

"Okay. Okay." He holds up his hands, and hopes that she will think of it as one of his reluctant answer. "Just five more minutes, alright? I'm hungry."

Rin looks satisfied, and she nods. "Alright."

Yugo can almost feel her smile growing wider and her eyes turn almost golden under the light. Rin hums softly a song of which he knows she does whenever she feels happy, and suddenly, Yugo can't remember the last time they watched the sunset together.

(he lets he watch it for more than fifteen minutes, until the sky is layer with deep purple and blue, before Rin finally turns to him, eyes holding too many silvery stars, mouth forming the world 'thank you', and Yugo thinks she looks like a dream coming true.)

**Author's Note:**

> I THINK THEY ARE CALLED APPLESHIPPING
> 
> please correct me if i was wrong
> 
> grammatical errors, THAT IS SAD AND MY FAULT, and pointless fluff because I need Appleshipping I'm sorry. Fluff is never my strong point yooooo.


End file.
